User blog:VampireGleekxx/NCSG: Chapter One - In the Bay
Chapter One: In The Bay Police Stations. I've seen enough of them. This particular one, it's my first time in. I was sitting on a bench across from the main desk, with my arms folded across my chest and my legs, bare from my high waist shorts, crossed too. All I stole was a bottle of water and a nut bar, and they arrest me for this. Seriously, this is just ridiculous. And now they've made me wait half an hour, before they can process me. Seriously, this was far too over the top for this. It was minor shoplifting. I wasn't getting charged. Well, if I was, I wasn't told. The Sergeant took me into the questioning room where I sat down opposite her and another officer who was going to take notes. "Will start off with the basics" She said "What's your name?" "Annie" I replied "Annie Braxton" "Ms. Braxton" The Sergeant said "Can you give us your date of birth?" "6th January 1992" "Place of birth?" She asked "Yabbie Creek, but grew up in Mangrove River" I answered and her eyes narrowed "What's the problem, Sergeant?" "Nothing" She replied "Do you have an ID or anything as proof that you are who you say you are?" "Yep, it's in my backpack, if I may have it" I said sitting forward. I could see it at the other side of the table, resting against the leg. The Sergeant handing it to me, and I took out my ID showing it to her. "Thank you, Ms. Braxton" She said handing it back to me "They are not formally charging you with anything, but are demanding this arrest goes on your record" "Is it?" I asked and she nodded "Yes, the arrest will be recorded and a I am giving you a warning" She said "So, can I go now?" I asked "Yes" She said and I stood up "Once you have someone to come and get you" "You're kidding me right?" I asked "No. You have been taken into custody" She said getting up as well "Is there anyone we can contact?" "I don't know" I said sitting back down. "Are you familiar with the River Boys?" She asked, and my eyes shot up to her. It's been a while since I heard of the River Boys. I left home when I was sixteen. I never liked it there. My mother ignored me and my younger brother because my two older ones were constantly getting in trouble from being members of, you guesses it, The River Boys. So, I thought nobody would notice if I just left. So, I did. I went to the city. Got a job as a waitress and lived in this crummy little apartment with like 6 other people. It was only recently I got curious to what it was like, so I decided to go back for a while. I stopped off in Summer Bay for a while. Yes, I stole a bottle of water and a bar from the diner, not serious at all. But, I just happened to bump into the local Sergeant as I was running out to door. Clever Annie. I had no money. A majority of my wages goes towards the rent, paying for food and the bills. I learned that if I wanted something I'd have to steal it. I have gotten in trouble with that in the past. I have several shoplifting offenses on my record already from in the city. "A few are your brothers, am I right?" She asked, and I continued to glare at her. She quickly walked out the door, leaving me with the other officer. He took me back out to the office where I was told to wait. So, there in Summer Bay now. Greaaaat. I couldn't even guess what happened at Wilson's Beach to make them come to the Bay. I guessed I would be waiting for a while before anyone showed up. Sitting, tapping my boots on the vinyl floor, I looked up at the posters on the notice board beside me. Wanted posters. Drink Driving Posters. A whole bunch of crap that you'd read when you're extremely bored, like in my case. My head snapped to the doorway when I heard footsteps coming in. "So, she wasn't joking" Heath said looking at me. I grabbed my backpack, throwing it over my shoulder as I pushed passed him and out the door. There was nothing keeping me here now he was here "Annie. Annie" "I had a feeling it'd be Brax coming down here" I said stopping and turning around in the car park. "Not even a 'Hello'?" Heath asked "It's been three years, Annie. We looked everywhere when you left. We had no idea where you were" "I was in the city. Didn't look hard enough, did you?" I replied shrugging "And shocker, you actually realized I was gone" "Of course we knew you were gone" Heath said. "Well, you guys never really noticed me at home so I guess you wouldn't realize I was gone" I said before I could even think. "That's why you left?" Heath asked, walking closer to me. I shrugged in reply, looking to the ground "Okay, I'm heading down the beach. All the guys and Casey is there. Why don't you come?" "Sure I won't be a nuisance?" I asked. That's what the guys always called me because I hung around them too much when I was kid. "You can never be" Heath said wrapping his muscular arm over my shoulders "Come on" We got into his car and drove back to the beach. It was pretty quiet though. Haven't seen each other for three year, think you'd have a tonne of questions? Oh no, wait, Brax will ask enough of the serious questions for the three of them. As they pulled up to the car park outside the beach, I turned to Heath. "Hey, can I've some money?" I asked and he looked at me weirdly "I'm hungry and I don't have any money. Why do you think I stole the stuff in the first place?" He rolled his eyes and searched through the glove compartment, handing her $5 "Thank You, and don't tell Case, I'm back yet. I'll give him a surprise" To be honest. I was actually starting to like being back. I have no idea why I warmed up so quickly. I'm not usually like that. I mean, I would talk, I have a mouth on me that I can't shut half the time. But, to be comfortable around someone. Like with a friend or something, it usually takes a couple of weeks. Maybe it's because we're family. Casey and I were always close because we were the two youngest. Even though he'd never admit it because he's such a 'tough guy', let me tell you a little secret. I was his favourite. I wouldn't be surprised if they even let me through the door at the diner after stealing earlier. The little old woman was kind of annoying even when I was sitting in there before. Imagine what it was like her screaming as I ran out the door. I was lucky I didn't get a head ache from her high pitched voice. But, as soon as I walked through the door she noticed me and gave me this really evil look. "You have real guts coming in here, young lady" She said putting her hands on her hips as I approached the counter "After what you pulled earlier, I'm surprised they didn't throw you in the nick" "Look, I'm sorry about earlier" I apologized "I was desperate. But, since I got some money off of my brother, I'd like a bottle of water and some crisps, please" She gave a death glare before serving me "I'm Annie, by the way" I extended my hand for her to shake "That'll be $4" She told me. Of course, she'd charge me for the water and bar I stole earlier. It's not like I even had then. There at the police station. I handed her the note "And it's Mrs. Smart to you, young lady" "Thank you" I said as she handed me my change. I took a long drink of the water, before placing it under my arm as I ate the crisps. Walking down the path to the beach, I walked behind to tall blonde guys. One carrying a surfboard and the other a life guard. It's not like I was nosy or anything, but I just happened to hear their conversation. "...I wish April would just understand that I was just trying to save her from herself" the shorter one with the surfboard said "And now she's blaming me and breaking up with me because of it" "Yeah, that's not cool" The taller life guard said. "Depends" I said grabbing their attention. I just couldn't help it. As I said. I've got a big mouth, and sometimes it runs away with me. "Excuse me?" The shorter one asked "Who are you?" "I'm Annie. I'm new in town" I said "and like I said, it depends. It might have been for the best" "Well, this doesn't concern you,' alright" The shorter one said turning around. The two of them stopped and looked at the crowd of guys wrestling on the beach, with some of them on the waves. Of course I knew them. It was the River Boys. But they didn't know I knew that. Plus, I wonder what the locals think of my brothers and their gang. Before I could speak, Romeo had taken off to go surfing so I stood beside the taller lifeguard. He wasn't too bad. He was pretty hot. "What's up with them?" I asked popping some crisps into my mouth. "It's the River Boys" The life guard replied looking down on me. Even though I was tall enough, he was still like 6' or something "Bunch of hooligans if you ask me" "Why, what'd they do?" I asked continually eating my crisps. "It's just them. They turned up last week and haven't left since" the lifeguard said "I haven't gotten your names" I reminded them "I'm Romeo" He said "and That's Xavier" "Nice to meet you" I said smiling "Well it sounds like you don't like them" "Nobody does" Romeo answered "Especially them Braxton's. They're the worst of them" "Who?" I asked, trying to hold back my laughter. I just wasn't good with this kind of thing" "The oldest one isn't here, but they call him Brax. That's Heath out on the waves, and the youngest one is over there with Ruby. That's Casey" Romeo explained "They're bad news. The lot of them. I'd just stay away if I were you" "Don't tell me what to do" I said cheekily, walking away, towards Casey and the girl called Ruby. I put the empty packet into the pack pocket of my high waist jeans. You know what they say. 50% crisps. 50% air. As I got closer, Casey peered up at me. He took off his sunglasses to get a better look. But, when he realized it was me, his eyes widened. "No Way" He said coming over. I dropped my water as he lifted me up into a big hug. "Look at you. Haven't you gotten tall?" I said ruffling his hair. He grabbed me by the wrist and lowered my arm "What are you doing back, Annie?" He asked "I think I'll leave that to when Brax interrogates me, thanks" I said "and what? Are you not happy to see you're big sister?" "I am, it's just" Casey began "I've been gone for three years" I answered and he nodded "Well, that doesn't matter anymore. Now, come on. I want to go say hello to the boys" "I'm good here thanks" He said gesturing to the brunette with the surfboard. Wait, he's ditching ''me for a girl. Well, I suppose it had to happen sometime. "Ohhh" I said looking at him, smirking "I'll see you later" I walked back across the beach and making my way over towards the boys. As I was getting closer, I could hear trouble stirring down by the water. "Oi, Blondie" One of the boys said approaching, what was his name, oh yeah, Xavier "Where you going, mate?" I rolled my eyes when I saw Heath approaching him as well. Turning I walked down towards the commotion as Romeo ran down the beach as well. "This ain't no place for you, jerk" Heath said as the two ganged up on him. "It was my wave" Xavier defended. "You kidding me, mate?" Heath asked sarcastically "If I see you out on the water with us again, I'll drown you" "Oi" Romeo said arriving on the scene. "Heath" I exclaimed getting closer. "Stay out of the water" Heath warned Xavier before turning and going back into the water with the other River boy. "They're the ones who-" Xavier began going to follow them back in "Look, mate, you're in the mood to do something stupid" Romeo said "Go chill out" "Yeah, it's best you do" I said "If they make a threat they'll more than likely carry it through" Xavier sighed and walked away. '''Authors Note: Yeah, kind of a crappy first chapter. This was originally posted on my Fanfiction account, where I have, as of two days ago, 12 chapters currently posted. I will post them all on here in time. Hope you guys here at wikia like the promo I came up with especially for you here. Enjoy xx Category:Blog posts